Nous ne serons jamais que deux
by Terra Taranee
Summary: Encore une petite fic sur le couple Emmett/Rosalie. Ils sont tellement beaux tous les deux.


**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Votre soutien me touche beaucoup.  
J'espère que cette fic vous plaiera autant.  
J'ai pris un véritable plaisir à l'écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.  
Merci en tout cas.**

* * *

Assise sur le canapé du salon, Rosalie Hale faisait face à l'immense Emmett Cullen. Il paraissait pourtant si fragile de là. Il était lui aussi assis, par terre, les bras croisés sur les genoux de son aimée. 

La jeune femme caressait doucement chaque parcelle de son visage. Passant délicatement ses doigts sur l'arrête de son nez parfaitement droit, sur les cernes violacés qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux sombres, le long de ses joues. Ses doigts s'attardèrent plus longuement sur lèvres qui formèrent alors un léger sourire.

La magnifique créature blonde rapprocha son visage de celui-ci, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser.

Edward Cullen, accompagné de son humaine future femme, Bella Swan, fit son apparition dans la pièce. La jeune femme était subjuguée par l'amour qui émanait du couple. Qui aurait cru Rosalie capable d'autant de tendresse ? Visiblement Edward remarqua ce qui se tramait dans la tête de sa dulcinée, car il fixa lui aussi ses deux « frères et sœurs » d'adoption, puis expliqua à Bella, qu'une fois dans la famille, elle pourra enfin connaître Rosalie comme lui la connaît.

« **Elle est loin d'être aussi aigrie que tu sembles le penser. Emmett y est un peu pour quelque chose…** _Edward fit une pause dans son explication, observant le puissant vampire sourire à la sublime blonde._ **Il a donné un sens à sa vie…**

**- Ils vont tellement bien ensemble… Ils sont vraiment beaux tous les deux…** »

Le jeune couple fit son entrée officielle dans la pièce, interrompant ainsi un tendre baiser.

Emmett, sans tourner la tête vers son frère, fit une légère moue. Il ne lâcha pas cependant Rosalie des yeux.

« **Tu déconnes Edward ! Tu viens de m'empêcher de conclure !** _S'enquit l'ours en le regardant finalement._

**- Je vais peut-être paraître rabat joie, mais, ça fait un baille que tu as réussi à conclure, je te rappelle !** »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, suite à la réplique de son compagnon. Puis finit par sourire. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur Bella. Et contre toute attente, la blonde lui fit un timide sourire. Bella comprit soudain, que Rosalie, avait dû entendre la conversation qu'Edward et elle avaient tenus quelques minutes auparavant.

**« Salut, Bella… Tu ne t'es pas encore cassé la figure aujourd'hui ? **_s'exclama alors Emmett moqueur._

**-Pas encore mais la journée n'est pas finie ! **_s'exclama celle-ci en tirant la langue.  
_**- Elle fait trop rire cette fille ! **_dit alors le vampire à l'encontre de son frère et de Rosalie._**- - - Ouais mais elle est à moi ! **_Insista Edward penaud._

**- T'inquiète pas pour moi va ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici… **_Emmett tapota la cuisse de Rosalie en riant. _**Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre…  
- Moi non plus… **_Edward déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Bella._** »**

En une fraction de seconde Emmett se mit sur ses pieds entraînant Rosalie dans ses bras. Il embrassa furtivement son front, puis passa un bras sous ses genoux et un dans son dos, pour la porter. Celle-ci caressa tendrement sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Elle prononça quelque chose d'imperceptible aux oreilles de Bella, car Emmett, se mit à rire avant de saluer la jeune fille, puis de filer. Edward attira alors Bella dans ses bras en riant.

**« Elle lui a dit quoi pour qu'ils partent comme ça ?  
- Rien de bien important… **_Edward se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.  
_**- Bah alors, dis moi ! … Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun secret pour ta fiancée ?! **_fit-elle penaude.  
_**- Je n'en ai aucun mon amour… Mais si tu insistes… Elle lui a juste rappelé ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire avant que nous débarquions… **_Edward grimaça avant de rire doucement sous l'incrédulité de son amie. _**Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin non plus ?!  
- Non, bien sur que non… **_Bella sentit ses joues rosir.  
_**- Viens, Alice nous cherche… Elle veut avoir notre avis sur la liste des invités… »**

Alors qu'Edward et Bella rejoignaient Alice, pour organiser les préparatifs du mariage, Emmett et Rosalie, vaquait à leurs occupations.  
Le vampire était assis sur un immense lit, Rosalie à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier en souriant.

**« Où en étions nous déjà ? **_fit-elle charmeuse.  
_**- Je ne sais pas… **_Emmett déposa un premier baiser sur le menton de sa compagne. _**Ah oui c'est bon je m'en souviens… »**

Le vampire attira, la jeune femme plus près de lui encore, passant ses puissantes mains dans le dos, parfait, de cette dernière, caressant sa douce et pâle peau de ses doigts.  
Ses gestes étaient emplis d'une douceur presque exagérée, digne des meilleurs films romantiques. Il agissait comme si Rosalie était une poupée de porcelaine.

Emmett roula sur le flanc, permettant à son âme sœur de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il dégagea les mèches blondes, qui s'étaient posées sur le beau visage de sa belle, lui permettant ainsi d'observer à quel point il avait de la chance.

**« Tu es magnifique. **_Souffla-t-il doucement._** »**

Rosalie lui sourit alors avant de coller ses lèvres brûlantes de désir sur celles du massif vampire.  
Jamais, elle ne se lassera d'entendre sa voix prononcer ces mots.

Les quelques années qu'elle avait passées sans Emmett, juste après sa transformation avaient été vraiment dures pour elle. Etre belle, était devenue une tare pour elle. Le regard des hommes l'horripilait au plus haut point. Puis il est arrivé. Il lui a redonné confiance en elle. Il a fait d'elle la femme qu'elle avait toujours voulu être.

Emmett qui se trouvait dans la position dominante, enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa compagne, en y déposant de petits baisers. Il remonta doucement le long de sa mâchoire, s'attardant sur son oreille. Entre chaque baiser il murmurait des _Je t'aime _à peine audible. L'homme enroula une de ses mains sur les hanches de Rosalie, la rapprochant de lui encore davantage. La jeune femme soupira sous le contact de ses mains.  
Elle croisa ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant à approfondir ce baiser endiablé.  
Jamais elle ne se lassera de toucher ce corps.

Ce corps parfaitement sculpté, semblait épouser à merveille les courbes délicates de la jeune femme. La blonde s'empressa de retirer le t-shirt de son compagnon, sans prendre la peine cependant, de préserver le bout de tissu. Elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Le toucher. L'admirer. Ses doigts dessinèrent le contour parfait de ses pectoraux, de chacun de ses muscles, dans de fébriles caresses. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre cherchant désespérément à ne faire plus qu'un avec l'autre. Emmett tenta d'enlever le bustier de la jeune femme délicatement, mais celui-ci lui résista ce qui lui arracha un grognement de frustration. Rosalie vint aider son compagnon en souriant. Décidément la délicatesse n'était pas le point fort du vampire.

Après avoir passé un tel moment d'intimité ensemble les deux amoureux restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre un long moment. Rosalie ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir encore, la présence réconfortante du son amour. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle fit ensuite face à Emmett, plongeant ses yeux dans ce regard profond. Elle laissa alors ses mains jouer dans la chevelure de l'homme, déposant quelques baisers sur sa bouche avide.

Ni lui ni elle ne pouvait estimer réellement depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais n'avaient-ils pas l'éternité devant eux ?Emmett s'empara d'une des mains de Rosalie pour y déposer un baiser au creux de sa paume. Il la prit ensuite par la taille resserrant ainsi son étreinte. Il savait très bien qu'il leur faudrait sortir d'ici à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il était si bien, dans ce grand lit, avec la femme de sa vie. La chaleur dont leur corps avait été privé se réanimait quand elle était dans ses bras. Son cœur se remettait à battre quand elle prononçait son nom.

Rosalie posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant, traçant du bout des doigts, des courbes sur l'abdomen de celui-ci. Elle répéta l'exercice durant de longues minutes. Sans dire un mot, profitant un maximum de sa présence.

**« A quoi penses-tu comme ça ?  
- A toi. A nous. **_Répondit doucement la jeune femme.  
_**- Tu veux m'en parler ?  
- Je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir… **_Rosalie s'était légèrement redressée regardant de cette manière les beaux yeux sombres du vampire. Elle put ainsi voir son amoureux sourire.  
_**- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?! La plus belle créature du monde est dans mes bras, et depuis tout ce temps elle ne s'est pas encore lassée de moi… Que demander de plus ? »**

Les deux vampires se regardèrent. Ils pouvaient presque lire dans la tête de l'autre. Lui, tout comme elle, savait très bien ce qui manquait à leur couple. Mais leur état ne leur permettrait malheureusement jamais. Pourtant, chacun d'eux nourrissait le secret espoir de voir leur vie changer. Carlisle y était parvenu, pourquoi pas eux ? Certes physiquement ils ressemblaient à deux adultes fraîchement sortis de l'adolescence, mais ceci n'était que futilité face à leur envie d'être à leur tour parents.Quand l'occasion se montrerait, ils sauteraient dessus. Sans réfléchir. Le désir d'enfanter était tellement puissant…

**« Est-ce que tu regrettes… Ce que tu es devenu ? **_S'interrogea Rosalie.  
_**- Quand je te regarde, comment veux-tu que je regrette ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Bien sur il y a des inconvenants non négligeables… **_Emmett s'interrompit sachant à quel point CE détail était important pour elle. _**Mais cette transformation était comme une seconde chance. Sans elle, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré. Tu es tout pour moi Rosalie.  
- Si tu savais comme je t'aime… **_Soupira la jeune femme en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon._** »**

Un jour, ils le savaient. Un jour, ils ne seront plus que deux. Un jour, quelqu'un viendra remplir ce manque en eux.


End file.
